Suprise Suprise
by freakshop100
Summary: Sakura meets Sasuke when Ino drags her to a restaurant to meet people. Will it be love or will Ino take Sasuke away from her? This is my first fanfic. Rated T because of little language and the next chapters.


**Surprise Surprise**

* * *

Sakura banged her head hard against the table. She rested there as her head started to slowly lull to rest on it's side and stared out the window. Sakura thought "_Oh my God, why was she not here yet? I mean, Ino was always a little late but this was insanely late! Why am I even bothering to wait for her_! _Although, the weather was kind of nice today…_"

The day that Sakura thought was nice, most people wouldn't. The sky was covered in dark heavy rain clouds that not even showed one ray of light. And even though it had been raining all morning it looked like it would rain again. It was late in the fall so all of the leaves from the trees had fallen so everything looked dark and bare. A strong constant wind blew bighting cold air and made everything sway and shake. It was a dark cold day. A good day to be depressed. But strangely enough, these were the days that Sakura preferred. Especially how the rain smelled so sweet and the cold biting air made her feel invigorated. She knew it was against the norm but she found the whole scene so calming.

Slowly, her calm day went to ruins when she heard a very loud high pitched squeal type sound…. Obviously Ino-pig….

"Sakura! Sakura! You won't believe what just happened!" Ino squealed. Sakura quickly sat up and turned toward Ino groggily.

"Ugh! Ino why are you so late! I really wanted to watch this movie." Sakura said sounding a bit agitated.

"Uh.. Well about that. I know you want to have a quiet night and sit around watching movies and everything… but see there are these two guys…." Ino said as slowly and innocently as possible.

"_Here we go again, Ino is getting caught up in some guys… I swear to god, she 'falls in love' every other day…_" Sakura thought.

"Yeah and that's why I'm so late see? I was innocently waiting at the bus stop rushing over here, because you know I was soo excited to watch this movie, when these two guys came up to me and asked if I wanted to go with them. So I told them I would but that I wanted to bring a friend along and now I'm here." Ino said quickly.

"You don't honestly expect me to go with a bunch of guys that I don't even know to who knows where! What if they're weirdo perverts or something?" Sakura asked.

"It's not like they're totally strangers! They go to school with us!" Ino whined. Sakura could tell that Ino would do anything to go with them. Sakura watched as Ino's big baby blue puppy dog eyes were activated. Of course they didn't do any effect on Sakura like they did on Ino's "guys" or so Sakura liked to call them.

Ino was very popular at school, especially with the guys. Actually only with the guys, no one else really liked her because they either thought she was annoying or had one of their boyfriends stolen by her. Ino actually had a little herd of men follow her around it was really really creepy because they all kind of stared at her, sometimes you could see a little drool come out of their mouths, ugh perverted boys.

Sakura was Ino's only friend, well the only one that wasn't drooling on her. Sakura wasn't sure why she was friends with Ino. Ino was annoying, whining and always had to have everything her way. Plus, Sakura didn't have any friends beside her because of her. Sakura was sure that she could get friends easily if she still wasn't friends with Ino. Hell, she could be popular! But for some reason Sakura couldn't just give up on Ino. They had been friends since they were very young and Ino saved her from bullies all the time when she was younger, Sakura couldn't abandon her now because some people didn't like her.

But she was still pretty annoying.

"Pretty pwease with a cheery on top Sakura!" Ino said in her sickeningly sweet sing-song voice. And she turned up the puppy dog eyes to full blast.

"Ino you know that you will never in a million years persuade me like that." Sakura said in a very aggravated voice.

"But I really want to go! It would be so much more fun then… you know sitting around here all night."

"Look, don't you have enough guys already?"

"Well yes…. But these guys are different!"

"How? From what I heard they sound like all the others! Begging you on their hands and knees for a date!"

"They didn't beg…" Ino said quietly. A few seconds later she shouted, "They asked like gentlemen!"

"_Here comes the temper tantrum…" _Sakura thought. Ino throwing a temper tantrum happened so often that it wasn't even funny.

"You're just jealous of me because I'm so popular!" Ino screamed in Sakura's face "You just don't want me to go because you know that they won't pay attention to you and only want me! You don't want me to have any more guys like me bet after I leave you're going to go straight to those guys without me so that you can have them all to yourself!"

Ino had some freaking obsession problem. Geez what a spoiled brat. Her filthy rich parents always did spoil her.

"Calm Down Ino! You're freaking delusional! I'm just upset because we already made plans and you want to go and hang out with some guys instead of me" Sakura said angrily.

"No that's not it Sakura I do want to hang out with you…" Ino said calmly now, "I just want us to meet new people! We'll still be together…"

Sakura definitely didn't want to argue any more and she really just didn't care, "Alright whatever! I'll go."

"Yay" Ino said happily, the anger from before totally gone, "This is going to be so much fun! You might even find a boyfriend tonight." She said laughing.

"_Yeah if these guys aren't the slobbering pigs that I expect them to be_" Sakura thought glumly.

After Ino quickly picked out Sakura's modest but still very cute outfit, Ino led Sakura to the place that the boys had picked to go. It was a very fancy restaurant call 'Nara's fine cuisine'.

Sakura's first thoughts were why anyone would ever take some random girls that they had never met to such a fancy restaurant. They restaurant had dark red paint that but gold patterns swirled around on the walls. Giant gold chandeliers hung from the very high ceiling and swung above small shiny red wood tables. The floor was a shiny slippery dark wood.

Sakura looked over to Ino as she mouthed a small "Wow" as she gazed around the room. Sakura's mind again asked the question, why would anyone ever take a girl and her friend that they didn't know to a restaurant like this? Suddenly Sakura realized that they were being set up.

Sakura quickly turned to Ino and whispered "Ino! we're being set up I know it!"

Ino just hushed her with her finger and walked up to waiter and asked a few questions. The waiter said, "Mr. Nara? Of course! Follow me."

Ino took Sakura's hand and followed the waiter. The waiter took them to the very far back of the restaurant until they reached a large door with a gold doorknob. The waiter knocked on the door softly and told the door silently "The two girls are here sir."

A muffled reply came from the room saying "Let them in."

The waiter quietly opened the door and right after the two girls stepped in shut very quickly.

Sakura quickly glanced around the room to see her surroundings when she saw… him.

* * *

**This is my first fanfiction! Sorta! I had one but it was in my old account and it was more of a poem. Please review! Sorry its so short!**


End file.
